Seven Deadly Sins
by Mary01
Summary: What if Elena and Caroline unwillingly traded places?
1. Chapter 1

**Preview: Seven Deadly Sins **

**Summary**: What if Elena and Caroline unwillingly traded places.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but plot!

* * *

The last thing I could remember was Elena, worrying about my bite marks that undoubtedly came from Damon. After that everything else was a blur of figures and blobs.

My head pounded so roughly it was hard concentrating on anything else, not that there was much to concentrate on with my eyes possibly surgically shut. It was a struggle to open my eyes and a whine escaped my lips as the brightness that had before been blocked out now entered my dilated pupils. "What the f—" I started only to be quieted by a short barely noticeable laugh. I had to freeze to make sure I had heard right and I had.

Damon's dark brown/black hair appeared before me his never faltering smirk in place.

_What a jackass! _

"What are you doing here?" I croaked out my throat dry and it almost hurt to do the simple act of speaking. "Well after that fall you had at the Founders Party I couldn't just let you on the ground, so I brought you here."

It amazed me that I hadn't noticed the dark wood walls and the dark blue in a very large and spacious room. I had never been here before and it scared me being here alone with my ex-psychotic boyfriend who thought of me as a _shallow worthless idiot_.

I hated that the words still hurt me and caused a painful pang to pull at my pride. "Where am . . . I . . . take me home!" I responded straighten up in the sitting position ignoring the painful sting and throbbing from my refusing stiff muscles and head.

"No can do" he simply responded leaving the room with not even a _bye Blondie_ or the infuriating smirk I had come to hate. _Bastard_!

I stood from the now rumpled bed and went to the nearest window. Outside the sun was bright and it stung my still unfocused eyes but all the pain was gone when I remembered who I was with.

_Me, Caroline Forbes was with Damon Salvatore, in an unknown place. The guy who had not even a day ago tried to kill me and I was looking at scenery? What the fuck was wrong with me! RUN YOU IDIOT! _

And that's what I did.

I ignored everything inside me and opened the door only to be faced with a dilemma. The hallway was long and dark and it was impossible to tell which way lead to downstairs and to the nearest door and being the optimists I am I hoped for the best and ran like hell.

It seems my optimism hadn't been such a big help when I turned the corner only to find a very large window and a dead end. It was either climb down or be killed, and I wasn't a big fan of funerals, especially my own. Swallowing my fear I pulled the stuck latch on the window until my hands bled but finally I was able to open the window which seemed to have never been opened and I sat on its ledge trying to figure out the best way down.

But as I heard foot steps coming towards me I forgot all patience and I jumped from the second story window only to land of muddy watery grass. The pure-white nightgown I wore was completely soaked and I didn't even want to see how my blonde hair was tainted by the disgusting waste.

_Damn, he's paying for my next hair salon appointment! That is if I have one_. And with that morbid thought I stood up and ran ignoring Damon's frustrated yells and curses.

"Stefan should be back in an hour" he hollered as if hoping that would stop my running, but why would the younger Salvatore in any way stop him from coming after me.

"ELENA!" he screamed and I froze my expression a mixture of confusion and skepticism. _Did I just hear wrong?_

"He went to check on Blondie!" he responded when he saw my frozen state.

"Your crazy, I'm right here" I responded and with that I ran away faster then I ever thought I could.

_**At Caroline's House**_

A horrible pounding went through my head and before I could remember anything I remembered Caroline, one of my best friends being hurt. I immediately opened my eyes only to meet brooding green eyes, Stefan. _How relived I was to see him!_

"How's—"

"Fine" he responded taking the weight off my shoulder.

"I'm so glad" I responded taking him in my arms and softly crashing my lips down on his but it felt wrong. He was stiff, frozen and it wasawkward.

"What are you doing?" he asked with disbelief in his eyes.

"Kissing my boyfriend" I responded taking his hand warmly in mine only to have him pull his away and stand ten feet away from me.

"Caroline I'm—"

"Caroline? I'm not Caroline" I responded noticing that I wasn't in my room or at the boarding house; I was in Caroline's room where Care, Bonnie and I had had so many sleepovers.

Quickly ignoring the questioning look he sent my way I ran towards the large floor length mirror that only Caroline could have. I expected my guess to be wrong, I really hoped it was! It was impossible!

I pulled at the blonde hair flowing in tresses from my head wishing it was fake but only pain came.

"I'm not Caroline!" I responded meeting Stefan's eyes with horror.

_**Back at the Boarding House**_

I could hear Damon's fast foot steps right behind me as I ran and if I didn't stop running soon I'd not only lose the ten pounds I wanted but I'd possibly die of a heart attack.

It was hard running in a dark forest being chased by a psycho boyfriend with twigs and underground stabbing into your bear feet, trust me.

I wasn't even 50 feet from the unknown place when Damon tripping me causing me to fall making everything go black.

* * *

So what do you guys think? It's only a preview n I'm not sure if I should continue it and if I do it'll have to be after I finish my other stories. Leave me a review and tell me if I should continue it!

_Mary_


	2. Chapter 2

**Envy**

**Envy-** is the desire for others' traits, status, abilities, or situation

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but plot!

* * *

_I could hear Damon's fast foot steps right behind me as I ran and if I didn't stop running soon I'd not only lose the ten pounds I wanted but I'd possibly die of a heart attack. _

_It was hard running in a dark forest being chased by a psycho boyfriend with twigs and underground stabbing into your bear feet, trust me. _

_I wasn't even 50 feet from the unknown place when Damon tripping me causing me to fall making everything go black._

* * *

The pounding from before seemed to be back and this time there was nothing to stop my cursing as I opened my tired eyes. Blurs and figures encased my vision moving at a speed that annoyed my eyes even more. I really had to stop drinking at theses parties!

I sat up trying to see through the cloud of unfocused sight yet I couldn't see the peach colored walls of my room or the billowy thin drape that had hung there ever since I could remember.

"Caroline, Caroline are you alright?" a familiar voice broke through my wall of self-importance causing a small groan of annoyance to escape. _If it wasn't Saint Elena!_ _Oh the pleasure!_

"Could you lower your voice please? I have this hangover from last night's party and it's really killing me" I responded gently rubbing my head hoping it ease it's pounding.

"Caroline you have to concentrate!" Elena desperately pleaded shaking my body.

"What the hell Elena? What's your problem?" I demanded trying my best to slap her hands away but my eyes were still a bit woozy.

"You should listen Blondie, it's for your benefit" Damon's cold voice froze me in spot. Images from before raced through my head making my head pound in the most agonizing way. _Unknown room, jumping from window, running, falling, black_.

Instantaneously my eye sight focused and I stared in horror at my face staring back at me with too much kindness that couldn't possibly be mine. I had never looked so desperate and kind, it was sickening! Really, really disgusting, that was an expression only Elena could perfect.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"You got your wish Blondie, your Elena" Damon explained a calculating smirk plastered on his unfaltering façade.

I could almost feel the awkwardness in the air as Elena glared daggers at Damon until it all disappeared when she turned towards me. Or was it I that turned towards Elena? "Oh gosh I'm going crazy!" I said not realizing I had spoken aloud.

"Too late for that" Damon whispered so low I was almost sure it could have been a figment of my imagination. Ignoring my aching muscles I stood up so quick my feet fell from under me before I could even register what had happening but lucky or should I say _unlucky_ Damon was able to catch me on time holding me a little to close to just be causal lifting.

"I'm dreaming, and I hit my head on my headboard and I'm in a coma and this isn't happening!" I chanted pinching myself every few seconds. "Guess again" Damon's amused voice whispered in my ear before tightening his hold and then dumping me unceremoniously on the bed. _Bastard!_

"We have to figure out how this happened" Stefan said from next to Elena, _or my body, or ugh I'm going to lose my mind!_

"I don't understand how this is real?" _But you're happy it happened you selfish bitch._ A voice whispered inside my head making it hard to hide my smile under a cough.

_It wasn't a lie, maybe for the first time in my life I could actually be the first choice. I was going to embrace this for as long as it lasted. _

"I say we call the witch—"

"Her name is Bonnie" Elena responded annoyed staring down at me with my worried expression. _Wow that's how I looked worried better yet I looked like a pleading puppy; I should stick to being a bitch._ A smile laugh escaped from me but it was too noticeable to pass it off as a cough.

"This isn't happening" I stated grabbing at the dark brown hair and gently tugging. "How is this possible? I have to host the carwash in a week!" I exclaimed.

"Care I think we have more things to worry about then sexy carwashes" Elena explained hiding her amused smile. _I guess no matter what body I'm in I'll never change._

After an hour of conclusions we decided, well Stefan, Damon and Elena decided it was best that we kept it quiet from everyone but Bonnie. I was too busy playing with my mass of straight dark brown hair. "What about my mom?" I asked as a pang of actual worry tugged at the edges of my heart. _My mother, she wasn't there most of the time but that doesn't mean I don't love her. _

"I can't leave me mom alone!" I responded feeling hysteria and panic from the day that build up and explode. "I can't do that, I won't do it, I need my body back, give it back."

"Sorry but she won't shut up" Damon stated advancing towards my at a speed that scared me and he pulled away the necklace I wore and I noticed the burn that formed in his hand as he gripped the not very stylist jewelry.

"You will calm down and let us finish" he commanded his amazing blue eyes staring straight into mine. "Damon" Elena hollered shocked glaring at him even more; _wow if looks could kill I'd hate to be behind her glare, or is it mine?_

"Sorry Elena but she was getting annoying" he simply responded again turning towards me. "You will wait"

I could no longer open my mouth no matter how much I wanted to, it felt like something else took control of my body was I sat down quickly and repeated "I will calm down and wait"

"We are going to act normal, live each others lives until we find a reverse"

_I refuse to kiss Stefan; I had already kissed his psycho brother!_ I pleaded with my eyes glaring daggers at Damon hoping he could feel the mental punches I sent his way.

It felt like hours before I was actually able to move from my seating prison and actually stand up and talk! Oh the joy of not being mute!

"Okay then, you're going to host the Sexy Suds Carwash" I stated.

"I also think we should set some guidelines since we are in each others body" Elena responded causing the spell from before to again be in place. _Damn stupid vampires!_

"No dying hair, no piercing, so tattoos—"

"As if I'd ever do that, I'm classy Elena you know I would never, and what do I look like Vicky?" I stated noticed how a dark look passed from all three of them. _Okay strange_.

"And no sex" Elena finished. _Okay so maybe I wasn't that okay with the no sex part, I'm not a promiscuous person but at times I can be_.

"But—"

"Caroline, promise me please" Elena pleaded annoying me more then I already was.

"Fine no sex but that goes for you and lover boy over there too. I don't need him knowing what I have under my clothes when we switch back" I responded smiling at their shocked expressions. _Yeah I went there_.

"Well if we're all done here I think I'm going to go" I responded standing up and walking towards the door only to have it block by both Damon and Stefan. _And I repeat myself Stupid Vampires!_

"Let me pass" I demanded ignoring Stefan's apologetic eyes and glaring straight at Damon.

"Why should I?" Damon responded stepping towards me as if he had forgot who was in the room and putting his warm hands on both of my cheeks. _I wish I could say I felt sick when he did that, or that I didn't lean into his touch but I'd be lying_.

"Move!" I commanded pushing him as hard as I could yet it might as well have been pushing at the boarding house walls. _Yup I finally got to see the famous Salvatore Boarding house_. "Aw come on, you're still not mad to me for the little mishap at the Founder's Day Ball are you?" he teased a smirk still in place. _God how I hate that smirk! _

"You tried to kill me!" I shouted raising my hand to slap him yet his hand grabbed hold of mine before I could so much as get 20 inches from his face. _Damn_. His hold was painful and if he didn't let go my fingers would break.

I could feel the tears escape from my eyes as his hold tightened. "Beg for me Care, tell me you want me to let go" he whispered in my ear. His grip tightened.

"Stop it Damon" Elena demanded and before she was even finished his hand left mine and he was out of sight._ I wasn't going to let him get to me again, he had hurt me, used me as a blood bank and I had made excuses for him like some battered woman defending her abuser husband. It was never going too happened again!_

Being Elena was harder then I thought it would be. I had a brother, a sibling and it was hard sharing a bathroom with him at times. Having an irresponsible Jenna as my guardian was much better then having my mom, _sorry but true_. I could actually talk to Jenna without having to worry she had police business or better things to do.

Yet it was still hard waking up every day and going to school. Once a teacher had called on me and it took me a whole five minutes to realize Elena met me!

Lunch wasn't any better either.

I now sat in front of _Caroline_ and Stefan who couldn't seem to stop looking at each other for more then seconds! It was cute if I was in my body and she was in hers and I'd be by Bonnie and they'd be making _lovey-dovy_ eyes at each other.

"I swear I'm about to stab my eyes with this fork for I have to look at you guys stare at each other that way any more! Take off that puppy dog look! It's not becoming for Miss Mystic!" I demanded finally impatience taking over me.

I stood up grabbed my purse and left disgusted.

I went towards my car only to realize I had no car anymore. This day could only get worse and worse. Forgetting school I walked for what seemed like forever until I reached my destination. The Boarding House.

Ignoring the strong urge that told me to knock first I slammed the door open and ignoring Damon's glare.

"Well if it isn't Blondie" he sarcastically said earning a death glare from me.

"What do you want? I have people coming over and I don't need you here to mess this up."

"School was getting boring so I came here, it's not like I can go to my house or Elena's" I responded heading straight for the parlor where they had a beautiful collection of liquor.

I opened the glass door only to have Damon pull me away by grabbing hold of my waist and hoisting me up to his shoulders and walking towards the open front door. "Let me stay, you owe me this much!" I shouted only to feel him laugh. _Dumbass is laughing at me!_

"And what makes you think I owe you anything?" he asking letting me fall to the ground. Pain shot up my butt and traveled towards my fingertips. _Ugh jackass!_

"Because you used me and you feed on me" I responded standing myself up and again walking towards the parlor and I could tell he was really getting annoyed by how tense his back had now become.

Before I could even take another step he grabbed hold of me and cornered me against a wall his body so close to mine I was sure he could not only hear but feel my heart beat against his chest.

"I could snap your neck right now without even a second thought" he stated running his nose from my jaw to my cheek and I ignored the shivers that wanted to consume my body as I responded "But you wouldn't"

"What makes you thin—?"

"You're in love with Elena, deeply, madly disgustingly in love with her and I doubt you'd kill her body even if I am in it. Not to mention, I look like Katherine don't I?" I asked adding salt to the wound and I couldn't help the evil laugh that escaped from my lips. _Great I'm turning into him!_ I thought as a smirk appeared on my face.

"You will never be anything like Elena." He responded anger glowing in his beautiful crystal blue eyes.

"Damon Bonnie did a spell and I'm not Caroline anymore" I responded letting a very Elena-ish scared expression cross my face. "You're hurting me please stop" I stated noticing his grip loosen and a thoughtful expression cross his face

"I need to get back to_ Stefan, Stefan, Stefan!_" I said laughing at the last part as his expression became murderous and he again gripped me even tighter. "I thought you said I couldn't act like Elena" I stated as loud as I could with his hand tightening around my throat.

"You're more like Katherine" he responded more infuriated then I had ever seen him before. The old Caroline would have stopped long before he even got to this stage of anger but I wasn't afraid of him anymore. I had changed and he would see that he could no longer manipulate me like he had_. I wasn't going to let him get inside my heart again_.

"Katherine, uhm, Elena told me about her. How you fell for her only to discover she was a lying little bitch who messed with you and Stefan and truth be told I would have picked Stefan" I whispered leaving a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Stefan, Stefan, Stefan. It kills you to see how in love they are in, doesn't it Damon. Kills you to know no one loves you" I whispered laughing at the cruel and murderous expression he shot my way.

"I said I'd kill you" he said as he plunged a knife through my rib cage causing tears of pain to escape and all the while he still held me against the wall by the neck gently kissing at my cheeks.

"Not so strong now are we?" he stated ripping the knife out and dragging it across his wrist letting blood sweep through his wound. I could feel the blood run down my shirt and the pain was almost as it had been when he had feed on me.

Without even time to close my mouth he forced his wrist into my mouth letting his blood fall through my throat. I tried pushing him and it felt like I had swallowed a gallon of blood before he let go of me and I knew by the loss of it he was weaker now.

"I hate you!" I shrieked punching him in the chest until he wrapped his arms around me. Tears escaped my eyes as I embraced him and I hated myself for still being in love with this, this monster!

"I really hate you" I stated burying my face in his chest and sobbing as hard as I ever had.

"I know" he whispered with no emotion before pulling away and walking upstairs.

I slid down on the floor holding onto my head and squeezing all the feelings out. _I Caroline Forbes was broken in every possible way. _

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed wiping away the pathetic tears that seemed to never stop falling. "I really, really do . . ."

**

* * *

**

**i know Caroline was really bitchy and Damon was evil but i can't help it i'm a masochist!**

**Read and Review **


	3. Chapter 3

**Wrath**

**Wrath**- is manifested in the individual who spurns love and opts instead for fury

* * *

Without even time to close my mouth he forced his wrist into my mouth letting his blood fall through my throat. I tried pushing him and it felt like I had swallowed a gallon of blood before he let go of me and I knew by the loss of it he was weaker now.

"I hate you!" I shrieked punching him in the chest until he wrapped his arms around me. Tears escaped my eyes as I embraced him and I hated myself for still being in love with this, this monster!

"I really hate you" I stated burying my face in his chest and sobbing as hard as I ever had.

"I know" he whispered with no emotion before pulling away and walking upstairs.

I slid down on the floor holding onto my head and squeezing all the feelings out. _I Caroline Forbes was broken in every possible way. _

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed wiping away the pathetic tears that seemed to never stop falling. "I really, really do . . ."

* * *

After my little show down with Damon we had ignored each other for most of the time. He wasn't alive to me and I wasn't alive for him. Elena and Stefan had questioned me about it earlier but I choose to leave it alone, I really didn't want to relive the scene in my head more then I already did 24/7.

Today was the carwash and I planned to leave Damon in the darkest part in my mind, I didn't need him bothering me as I washed cars in the new bikini I had bought.

Oh I wasn't Caroline so that meant I wasn't going to wear my new bikini, _just great NOT!_ Took me forever just to find it!

I looked through Elena's closet in search of one of her swimsuits and the only one I found as a dull black one that really showed nothing as much as I wanted it to. I Caroline Forbes, even in Elena's body was not going to where this thing!

"Jenna can I use you car?" I asked climbing down the stairs in hope of finding the car keys on the kitchen counter. It seemed luck was with me as I grabbed them and got into the car.

Once buying something worthy enough to be worm I drove towards school. Everyone washing was in bathing suits but they weren't working and Elena was trying her best to get them on task but they seemed to be too excited to listen. _Why did I know she would ruin this?_

"Hey people you're not here to play around, you're supposed to be working now get to it!" I hollered using my voice instead of Elena's causing some questioning stares.

"GET TO IT!" I yelled using Elena's voice glaring at anyone brave enough to stare at me. "Idiots" I added under my breath.

"My hands are pruny" I whined looking at my ruined manicure.

"For the person who organized this I'd think you've have more fun doing this" Stefan responded smiling.

"Ugh I'm tired" I responded dropping my sponge in my bucket. My head was pounding again and before I even had a chance to speak my legs gave away but lucky Stefan was able to hold me up.

My vision was gone and all I could see was darkness and then a light.

I was no longer at the carwash but far from it. I was in a dark room surrounded by unknown people and I could feel the fear radiate off me like warmth would usually do on a hot summer day.

"Doppelganger" I heard a whisper come from all over the place at a sound that could have made my ears bled.

"What the fu—"

"Caroline wake up" Elena said breaking through my dreaming state.

_Doppelganger. Doppelganger. Doppelganger. Doppelganger_. Rang in my head causing the worst headache to pound away at my head.

"Doppelganger" I whispered holding my head, cradling it like a mother would with a baby, hoping to ease the pounding.

"What?" everyone around me asked with strange looks. "I, sorry I got lightheaded for a minute. I haven't eaten all day" I lied ignoring Elena and Stefan's worried gaze.

"I'll be right back" I responded getting into Jenna's car. "I don't think you should drive" Stefan stated giving me a fatherly expression.

"I'm alright" I responded closing the door and speeding away towards the boarding house.

I slammed the door open like before and instead of ignoring Damon like he did with me I swallowed my pride and said "Damon" I could see how his back muscles tensed and a murderous glare was send my way.

"What do you want?" he asked never once turning towards me as he drank straight from the wine bottle.

"If you love Elena as much as you say you do, you have to help me save her" I pleaded felling my pride shatter from under me. _Damn!_

"I just need your help; I can't ask Stefan or Elena because they worry too much. I need you—as in your help" I said feeling the awkwardness drip from my mouth.

I didn't know what I had seen but if I knew one thing it was going too happened and I didn't want that to happen. First because I was in Elena's body and second because no matter how insecure I am, Elena is my friend and I love her.

"What is it?" he asked his voice caked with annoyance.

"What is a doppelganger?" and at that he froze. "Who told you, did Elena—"

"She knows?" I asked feeling the anger bubble up inside f me. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because we were sure you'd do something stupid knowing you were in Elena's body when other psychotic vampires are after ever drop of blood in your system" he responded finally looking at me his smirk never missing a beat.

"What?" I had no idea what was going on but blood and me just didn't mix. "I don't understa—"

"I wouldn't expect you to" he responded a bitter smile on his face. "To break the vampire curse the blood of the Petorva doppelganger is needed and guess what, you're in the doppelgangers body!" he laughed evilly, the alcohol clearly messing with his brain.

"No, what but what about a reverse?" I asked, "It was your job to help find a reversal"

"Why would I do that? So Elena can die and you can live. You're pathetic, shallow and a waste of space. When they come for the doppelganger they'll get you Caroline" he responded laughing again.

"Stefan and Elena won't let this happen!" I responded ignoring the blaring in my ear.

"No they wouldn't but it's too late, I tried finding a reverse but if I couldn't what makes you think they will?" he smirked turning towards me and sneering. "To your pathetic and short lived life Blondie" he cheered raising his wine bottle in the air before taking a graceful sip from it.

"So they knew and they didn't tell me!" I said falling on the floor my knees giving out. _Whoa what was with all the falling?_

"Wish I could say I will miss you but I'd be lying" he responded standing up and making his way towards my fallen figure before picking me up and taking me up stairs to a different room then I had been in before. His room.

I felt numb; he laid me on his bed and lay down next to me holding me as if I was someone he actually loved. It hurt me to think he had never held me like this when I was in _my_ body, with _my_ face. _I was stupid for ever thinking he could have actually loved me during our relationship! I was stupid!_

I didn't know when it happened but sometime after the crying, the I hate yous, and his laughing I feel asleep in his arms and I'm sad to say it but I was happy being in his arms.

"So I'm going to die" I stated more then asked my eyes still closed from the deep-sleep I had just woken up from.

"There is no doubt in my mind that you will" he responded again dragging his nose from my jaw to my cheeks and this time I couldn't hind the shivers that went though my betraying body.

Here I was in his arms in nothing but a bikini and very short shorts and I was amazed how I hadn't frozen to death while sleeping. His room was like a refrigerator and I realized the shivers weren't from him but the coldness, at least I hoped they were.

"Please, help me" I whispered hearing how pathetic I sounded.

"No can do" he responded running his hand through my hair yet it was Elena's hair. It was Elena's body that he creased, not mine no matter if I was in it. He was taking abuse of my emotional state to let out the frustration of not being able to hold the real one like this and it angered me.

"Stop touching Elena!" I snapped slapping his hands away from where he had them deep in Elena's hair. "You don't mean that" he said flipping me over so I was no longer in his arms but under him, his legs straddling my hips.

"Stop abusing the situation, I'm not Elena!" I responded trying to push him off yet I was trapped under his body, muscular, sexy—_get a hold of yourself Caroline!_

"No your not" he agreed planting graceful kisses all over my face and I could feel _him_ on top of me making a blush brighten up my cheeks and neck.

His eyes darkened as he stared down at my lips, Elena's lips. He had never looked at me with so much desire yet I knew it wasn't me he was looking at, it was Elena he had in mind.

"Get off me!" I demanded ignoring the tears that threaten to spill as he finally allowed me to get up. I walked out of his cold room and headed towards the Salvatore library.

_I wasn't going to die! Not when my life was just starting! I would do everything I could to find answers to my questions. _

I had found nothing, an hour later and I had nothing. Either Elena or I was going to die and neither one made me feel any better.

_This is all Elena's fault; nothing would have happened if it wasn't for her!_ I thought channeling my rage unfairly towards my best friend.

_Because of her I was going to possibly die being drained of blood and she was at some stupid charity event with not a care in the world! I hate her and I hate them! _

"Care, we've been worried sick!" Elena's voice broke through my thoughts as she came and hugged me ignoring how I tensed in her touch.

"Doppelganger! Drained of blood! There's a possibility that I can die and you didn't tell me!" I screamed pushing her away with a force I didn't know I had. Damon and Stefan quickly came to her aid and Damon glared daggers at me but I didn't care I was too overtook my anger.

"Because of you I wouldn't have those scares on my neck or back!" I screamed pointing at my body, on _my_ body, "I wouldn't be the second pick for everything and I wouldn't be in your body!" I resumed on hollering ignoring Elena's pleading trying to keep me quiet.

"If you would have died that day your parents did nothing would have happened!" I responded trying my best to ignore the broken look on her face as she left the room Stefan right behind her.

"She wanted too tell you but she was overruled by Stefan and I" Damon responded advancing towards me and shaking me like a rag doll until the tears escaped falling on the floor like bullets making a sound that nearly hurt my ears.

"Let me go!" I shouted feeling everything inside me break. _If you would have died that day your parents did nothing would have happened!_

I had said that! I had said that to my best friend who did nothing but worry about me! This was a new low even for me, the shallow self-absorbed bitch.

For the first time in my life I truly felt sorry.

* * *

**I think I've made good timing; I already have the next 4 chapters written! I would upload them but I love reviews too much to let them go to waste. **

**Read and review and I'll upload then faster!**

_**Mary**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Gluttony**

**Gluttony**- an inordinate desire to consume more than that which one requires

* * *

_I had said that! I had said that to my best friend who did nothing but worry about me! This was a new low even for me, the shallow self-absorbed bitch. _

_For the first time in my life I truly felt sorry. _

* * *

After apologizing to Elena everything went back to normal or at least as normal as they could get. That was until now; I now sat on some old couch in some deserted mansion with two very creepy vampires. Not to mention my arm was bleeding at an alarming rate.

"Just one taste" the voice of a man said as he neared me causing a scream to rise from my very chest.

"Stop it, you mustn't" came an English accent from somewhere around the room. "Elijah wouldn't want the doppelganger dead before Klaus can get his hands on her"

"Please let me go, I won't tell anyone—"

"Shut up!" responded a woman now appeared her English accent starting to really piss me off. _That bitch!_

**Damon**

It didn't take that long to figure out that Blondie was missing especially when she missed her now usual routine of missing classes and spending the afternoons at the boarding house annoying me to a point of murder.

But what was stranger was that she hadn't gotten home. Blondie wasn't stupid; no matter how shallow of a person she was she wasn't stupid.

She would have called already knowing that a very old and powerful vampire is after her. _You're worried_ an annoying voice in the back of my mind chanted merrily.

"You can't go alone—"

"He won't go alone" I responded slamming the door open to face Stefan, Jeremy and a worried Bonnie.

"Are you sure?" Stefan asked me his expression questioning.

"It's Elena" I responded turning away.

"Why are you really here Damon? I doubt it's to help your little brother save his girlfriends best friend." Stefan asked already annoying the shit out of me.

"As a matter of fact baby bro, I happen to have taken a liking to Blondie. She's less annoying when she compelled and under me moaning" I lied seeing how his stare immediately hardened. _It was after all Elena's body._

"I was joking" I responded laughing at his enraged expression. _In truth, I really had no idea why I was helping out. Maybe it was because Caroline was in Elena's body, yup that's it. Elena's body, that's what I want to save. _

_Liar_

Another voice countered, it was the little voice that told me what was right and wrong. The thing I had ignored for the last one hundred and fifty years.

"I'm here to save Elena's body" I responded ignoring him and raising the volume of the song playing on the radio much louder.

It was Bury Me Alive by We are the Fallen, I wasn't much of a fan but I had heard Caroline say something about this song.

If only I could remember . . .

_You bury me alive_

_And everybody's got to breathe somehow_

_Don't leave me to die_

_Too consumed by your own emptiness and lies_

Played as I tried to remember what seemed to want to be forgotten.

"_Damon please, don't do this_" Caroline whispered her face tear stained. "_I don't want to die"_

It was pathetic and disgusting watching her like this. At the Founders Ball, Caroline Forbes, the shallow of the shallowest was crying in front of _him_. _Him_, of all people and a part of him felt amused.

I grabbed hold of her from behind in fake comfort and she fell for it as she leaned against me her breathing calming and her heart rate calming itself.

And before she could ever move my fangs were inside her

"_Don't leave me to die!"_ she whispered before she fell to the ground with me in tow.

I didn't like remembering, and worst of all a part of me didn't like, better yet hating knowing I had and probably still caused her to feel like this. _What the hell was going on? Was I going soft?_

A mansion. It was the only thing for miles on, it was in ruins and it reminded me of those haunted houses you visit on Halloween just to a good scare and feed.

**Caroline**

"Please, let me go" I whispered to the handsome vampire in front of me as he got closer. So close he could have kissed me and that made the crazy hormonal girl inside me crazy and my heart rate increased at an alarming rate.

He grabbed hold of my necklace, the necklace that was supposed to protect me from them and stated "Lets take this nasty little thing off" before his eyes compelled me.

"Where is the moonstone?" he asked me and I could help the information coming out of my mind.

"In the well on the old Lockwood estate" I responded trying my best to close my mouth yet it wouldn't bulge. I was completely under his control.

"Well it seems Blondie had gotten herself in a pickle" Damon's voice said from somewhere which caused a burst of excitement and hope to cascade around me. So much that I actually forgot about the killer in front of me and followed his sexy voice, a smirk do doubt of his features.

"Who else is here?" the stranger hissed angrily only to have the woman, Rose responds with fear "No one, I swear"

And before I could register what was happening arms were around me and I was no longer in the large room but crushed against a wall protected by Damon's body.

He held his pointer figure to his lips to quiet me and a smile lit up my features. _I was saved even if it was by Damon! _My_ Damon, wait when did he become _my_ Damon; I thought it was bastard or jackass or dumbass maybe? _

Ignoring the voice that told me I was wrong I wrapped my arms around him as tight as I could before I saw the handsome man from before stand behind him.

"Step aside Mr. Salvatore" he stated nonchalantly as if stating it was Wednesday.

Damon turned away from me as Stefan took hold of me and rushed me away from the staircase and to the front door but before we could get there the vampire from before grabbed hold of me and easily pulled me away from Stefan's grasp.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk" he said tightening his hold on me until I couldn't breathe anymore. "Please stop!" I tried to scream but it only came out as a whisper. My lungs were on fire and my head felt worse then it did when I woke up in Elena's body.

_On god I hope Elena's not worrying too much, wait aren't I the one who's being suffocated? What happened to me being selfish? What happened to self preservation? _

Then Damon appeared, and he looked angrier then he had been when I had teased me before he had stabbed me. Angrier then when he found out I had let Bonnie take the necklace away from me.

Holding a large wooden thingy in his hand he charged forward and with the impact I was thrown against the nearest wall but before the old wood could splinter me Stefan caught a hold of me and gently lowered me to the ground.

I saw how Damon stabbed the evil vampire through the heart, I saw how angry he was but a part of me wished it was because he wanted to save _me_, not Elena's body but _me_ from harm!

"Oh god" I breathed told grabbing hold of Stefan and holding him as tight as I could.

"Thank you" I mouthed towards Damon, who just smirked hiding behind a façade of unreadable emotions.

* * *

I laid in the boarding house, everyone had refused I leave the protection of the Salvatore brothers and I was already bored to death!

"No knock?" I asked raising an eyebrow as Damon sat down next to me on the comfy bed in one of the many gust rooms in the boarding house.

"I brought you this" he simply stated holding up my heart shaped necklace.

"I thought it was lost!" I explained feeling a smile tug at my lips until I couldn't hold it in.

My protector—the necklace not him. _Cough, cough!_

"But before I give you this I have to do something" he stated looking at me with a serious expression and then it was fear that consumed me.

"Why do you need my necklace?" I asked trying my best to hide the fear within me.

"Because I'm about to do possibly the most selfish thing I have ever done"

"Damon" I warned.

"I'm selfish, I'm a bastard. I hate you, I want you, and I need you. I can't say I love you but its close too close yet I don't deserve you. I manipulated you, I drank from you. I almost killed you but I still can't help but want you" he stated grazing the skin of my cheek with a tenderness that made my heart ache.

Before I could say anything he compelled me his beautiful blue eyes dilating. "You won't remember what I just told you"

"Remember what?" I asked myself in the empty room. "What was I supposed to remember?"

I sat back on the bed trying to remember yet it was pointless, it was a memory I wasn't allowed to reach and worst of all I knew it was an important one.

* * *

**I think Behind Theses Hazel Eyes (because Kelly is blonde and the other girl is brunette)**

**And Bury Me Alive are great songs to hear while reading the chapter. **

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

_**Mary**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry i took so long! Read and Review!**

My protector—the necklace not him. _Cough, cough!_

"But before I give you this I have to do something" he stated looking at me with a serious expression and then it was fear that consumed me.

"Why do you need my necklace?" I asked trying my best to hide the fear within me.

"Because I'm about to do possibly the most selfish thing I have ever done"

"Damon" I warned.

"I'm selfish, I'm a bastard. I hate you, I want you, and I need you. I can't say I love you but its close too close yet I don't deserve you. I manipulated you, I drank from you. I almost killed you but I still can't help but want you" he stated grazing the skin of my cheek with a tenderness that made my heart ache.

Before I could say anything he compelled his beautiful blue eyes dilating. "You won't remember what I just told you"

"Remember what?" I asked myself in the empty room. "What was I supposed to remember?"

I sat back on the bed trying to remember yet it was pointless, it was a memory I wasn't allowed to reach and worst of all I knew it was an important one.

**Sloth**

**Sloth** -is the avoidance of physical or spiritual work

I was tired of starving my soul; I was tired of being someone I'm not. I didn't want to be Elena or in her strange love triangle. I want to be _me_, Caroline Forbes, shallow, useless but all the while still me!

Sitting at lunch with the love birds making gooey eyes at each other was sickening and I did what I always did. I went to the boarding house.

I slammed open the large thick door and walked into the parlor where I froze in disgust. Damon, _my_ Damon was with that beast that had captured me and no it wasn't the guy.

Rose was her name, she was moaning under him, as he filled her in a way that could possibly break a human body. _Vampire sex, gross!_

It took seconds for them to notice me and when they did Rose's eyes grew wide with embarrassment and escaped towards the confinements of upstairs and Damon he simply looked my way bored. He ignored my hurt expression and stated "you ruined a perfectly good fuck"

"It's Elena right?" Rose asked coming down the stairs wearing a rode.

"It's Caroline actually, Elena's with her boyfriend Stefan possibly falling more in love with him" I responded my eyes never leaving Damon's and my evil smirk never faltered.

"I don't understand" Rose truthfully explained her English accent making me want to tear my hair out!

"She's not the doppelganger" Damon responded, "She's in the doppelganger body but she could never be the doppelganger" he responded with his own evil smirk.

I ignored the tears that wanted to fall from my eyes as Damon took Rose's hand and led her to his room without a goodbye.

I could hear them, their groans, moans and screams of pleasure and that for sure made the tears escape. _Why am I crying?_ I mentally yelled at myself. _I not in love with him!_

"Am I?" I asked myself before leaving the boarding house and escaping into the woods. It was a stupid move, a totally retarded one but I couldn't help wanting to be truly alone, more then I already was. I needed to be emotionally detached.

I stopped running once I got to a clearing and I sat down lazily on a rock nearby. "What is wrong with you Caroline?" I asked myself trying to read my emotions but they were too clumped together.

"You aren't the doppelganger" a voice from behind me stated and it brought chills to my body. _It couldn't be, could it?_

I turned around it no one was there and a scream escaped as I turned around and faced the handsome vampire from before, the one I believed to be dead.

"W-what?" I asked my voice shaking as his cold rough fingertips grazed the skin of my cheeks, well Elena's cheeks.

"Vampire got your tongue?" he asked with an amused smile on his face.

"You're supposed to be dead" I stated trying to pull away yet he grabbed on to me, crushing my body to his and his fangs teased the skin on my neck. If I moved even just a little my skin would tear. "Please let me go" I pleaded as his lips touched my neck. The touch felt to imitate, it felt too wrong as he gently sucked on the flesh on my neck no doubt leaving a love bit behind.

"I like you better blonde, Car-ol-ine For-bes" he stated singing out my name. He knew.

"How do you know?" I asked, closing my eyes trying to ignore the pain and pleasure that came as he sucked on my neck. "Who do you think caused the switch in the first place?" he asked nipping the skin of my jaw.

"Why?" I asked but then he was gone and I was alone, so very much alone.

Four hours, three minutes and 45 seconds. That was how much time I had spent on the ground thinking over my whole existence.

_I, Caroline Forbes was growing a conscience._

It was amazing how sorry I felt for every horrible thing I had done in my life, even the slightest things like hiding Elena's crayons in kindergarten to wishing she had died like her parents.

Elena, one of my best friends who deserves to live a long a happy life and maybe even an immortal life with Stefan. But what do I deserve? I was the Queen Bitch of the school, I had no problem making anyone cry or hurt and I thought of no one but myself at some times.

Did I deserve to be happy or better yet was there someone out there for me to be happy with. Maybe I was put in Elena's body so I could finally do something with my pathetic and shallow existence.

I was put in this body to save my best friend, even if it meant dying in her place.

Dying in place of a friend was noble, accepting it was even more and that's what I thought of as I got up and ran towards the boarding house.

When I opened the door the whole group was there.

Stefan, Damon, Elena, Bonnie and even Jeremy, oh and that stupid Rose woman.

"Where have you been? We were ready to send out a search party after you?" Damon hollered coming towards me with anger I had never seen before and it surprised me when I saw the worry hidden under his features.

He grabbed my shoulders and shook me and I swear I could hear my brain rattle inside my head.

"Don't touch me" I screamed as Jeremy and Stefan pulled Damon away.

Ignoring everyone's worried gaze I simply went straight to the point, "I think I should just die"

Probably not the best way I should I have started the conversation with the looks they gave me most of them probably thought I should have been put in a mental asylum.

"Care, are you alright?" Elena and Bonnie both asked me.

"I mean the strange vampire from before is alive"

"No impossible I killed him" Damon responded glaring at me but with new interest.

"Unless this mark on my neck was self made he's alive and he caused this" I responded refusing to meet Damon or Roses eyes. I couldn't even look at them after what they had done to me. _Wait when did I start caring what Damon did and didn't do?_

_A long time ago_, a voice whispered causing me a mental headache.

"Did he do anything else to you?" Stefan asked brooding, _when doesn't he brood_.

"No but he told me he caused this. The switch"

Lucky Jeremy had already been informed so there was no need to explain it to him.

"I think I was put in Elena's body to die" I whispered giving them all of a once over before continuing. "Elena's in love and she's happy and I'm not—"

"Carol—"

"Let me finish please" I begged as Elena again quieted herself. "Elena you deserve Stefan, and I, I gave up on life a long time ago and I've filled the void within me with material possession and heartlessness." I explained feeling everyone's gaze burn inside of me.

"I think I should turn myself in to . . ."

"Elijah" Rose filled in.

"Yeah whatever" I responded giving her a death glare before going up stairs to the guest room I had spent so many nights in.

"What do you think you're doing?" Damon asked me as I took out the suitcase in one of the two closets in the room.

"I'm not sure what I'll need but I plan to be fully prepared for death" I responded taking all the clothes from the drawer and sloppily stuffing them inside the suitcase.

"You don't really think we'll allow you to go through with this, you don't really think I'll even let you step one foot outside of this house" he respond with a smirk on his face and it annoyed me to hell that he was trying to be all hero when truthfully I liked him better a bastard.

"It's not your choice to make if I die, contrary to what you thought that day at the Founder's Ball" I whispered as he wrapped his arms around me only to pull the suitcase away and stuff everything back in the drawers.

"Why are you so stubborn?" he asked as I again resumed on packing what he had unpacked before.

"Because I want to show you my life isn't as shallow and worthless as you think I am" I responded with a sudden intensity I had no idea where it came from. "I want to show you Damon Salvatore that no matter how much I may envy my friends I have no problem dying for the people I love even if it means I'll never get to be with Matt" I added just in spite. Truth be told Matt and I, we weren't good together. He was too gentle and I didn't want a night and shining armor, I want . . . Damon.

It took me a while to admit it but now the weight is off my shoulders.

"I'm not letting you do this" he shouted more with rage.

"You can't tell me what to do" I responded lifting my hand to punch him but like before he took hold of my hand with bone breaking strength and before I could argue he pushed me on the bed and held me there using his body as an anchor.

"Leave me alone you cheating bastard!" I hollered and I was for sure that they could all hear us down stairs.

"How exactly did I cheat?" he asked a smirk now plastered on his face.

"You slept with that thing down stairs!" I responded ignoring the genuine smile of amusement that appeared on his face.

It was the first time I had ever really made him smile.

"Is Caroline Forbes, _the_ Caroline Forbes jealous?" he mocked his lips leaving a trail of kisses from my forehead towards me cheeks and then my collarbone._ Ugh he doesn't play fair!_ I thought as the arousal from inside me started with an almost unbearable fire burning my very flesh.

"Fuck off" I snarled not realizing I had arched my back letting out bodies connect through clothing. _Stupid hormones!_

"Why do you have a death wish?" he suddenly asked me with an intense seriousness.

"Are you bipolar or something?" I asked ignoring his question.

"Don't ignore the question, just answer" he growled rubbing himself on my lower part and that even with Elena's tan skin didn't keep the blush away. _Not fair at all._

The animal inside me wanted him, it wanted everything we had and didn't so long ago in my room for who knows how long in the night, and I wanted everything except the pain.

"Because you don't want me" I responded pushing him off in his moment of weakness before running from the room and towards the parlor where one else still sat.

"I think—"

"CAROLINE GET BACK HERE!" Damon hollered from upstairs causing actually fear to run up my spin.

Before I could register what was happing I was in Damon's arms and we were no longer at the boarding house but in the woods.

He pushed me against a tree before looking me deep in the eyes and stating, "You have to get over this"

It was hard hearing those words from his mouth but I did have to get over this, over _him_!

I didn't know what possessed me to do it but as I crashed my lips against his I felt something inside me snap.

His fangs ripped the skin of my bottom lip but I didn't care, all I wanted was him. His mouth was hot on mine and if I didn't stop soon all the air in my lungs would run out.

I couldn't stop the moans that escaped or control my hands as they escaped lower and lower into what felt like uncharted territory.

"Elena" he moaned causing everything inside me to burn with fury and the fire inside soon turned cold.

"I'm not Elena" I now heard myself screamed as I banged my fists against his muscular chest. "I not her, I'm not her, I'm ME!" I screamed feeling the tears escape.

"Why can't you see that Damon?" I murmured feeling all my tears drown my pain. I was numb.

I didn't know but maybe I was crazy when I again crashed his lips against mine. I didn't feel love when I did it and I'm sure he didn't either. We were simply satisfying each other's needs. My need for him and his need for Elena.

Soon my shirt was ripped off reliving the thin material of my bra which he gave extra care.

"_God, I'm sorry but I truly am a masochist_" I whispered to the god above me as his lips sucked on the flesh of my neck.

* * *

I have all the chapters for this story finish! Yay for me. Anyways read and review and i'll update, who knows maybe on the same day.


	6. Chapter 6

**I couldn't take it i had to update!**

**Pride**

**Pride**- is excessive belief in one's own abilities

* * *

"I'm not Elena" I now heard myself screamed as I banged my fists against his muscular chest. "I not her, I'm not her, I'm ME!" I screamed feeling the tears escape.

"Why can't you see that Damon?" I murmured feeling all my tears drown my pain. I was numb.

I didn't know but maybe I was crazy when I again crashed his lips against mine. I didn't feel love when I did it and I'm sure he didn't either. We were simply satisfying each other's needs. My need for him and his need for Elena.

Soon my shirt was ripped off reliving the thin material of my bra which he gave extra care.

"_God, I'm sorry but I truly am a masochist_" I whispered to the god above me as his lips sucked on the flesh of my neck.

**

* * *

**

"So this is why I was put in her body, to die in Elena's place" I stated indifferently.

Isobel, Elena's mother had made a deal with Elijah that if he didn't kill her daughter she'd help trap Katherine.

And it seems the plan worked, well the not killing Elena part.

"It seems the little bitch does love her daughter" I stated from the new information Damon had just told me.

We had a strange relationship; it was simple, we got what needed for each other and nothing more. Well on his part it was nothing more but I refused to admit when he called me Elena in our very imitate times that it hurt me.

Sometimes it was even Katherine but never was it Caroline.

"Are you ready to die?" he asked me with a seriousness that made every thought in my head clear.

"I've been ready to die for a long time" I responded "It's just now that I realized it"

"Do you want to die?" he asked me a smirk planted on his face, he seemed indifferent of my suicide mission but underneath it all I could sense his disgust at the situation. He wasn't that much of a heartless bastard.

"No I don't want to die but if I do I'm glad it's for a good cause. Saving my friends and family" I responded ignoring his gaze.

"Do you want me to die?" I asked my eyes settling on the wall.

"I've been living for one-hundred and fifty years; I'm too shallow to care for anyone else"

"Stefan isn't like that" I stated my eyebrow raising.

"We can't all be Saint Stefan" he responded annoyed.

"So true, after all its self-preservation" I replied, twirling the straight dark brown hair between two fingers.

"Leave, I want to get my beauty sleep. I want to leave a good looking corpse" I commanded falling into the warmness of the bed before falling into a deep dark nightmare.

_I lay immobile in a wooden coffin. I wore a beautiful pink dress with my blonde hair cascading around my face and one by one people came and paid their respects. _

_My eyes lay open yet no one seemed to notice my frozen state. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think, I wanted to sleep but it completely useless._

_First came my mother, her tear stained face reminded me a lot of how mine would have looked like. She still wore her uniform and before she could lay the beautiful white rose her phone rang clearly calling her back on duty, even in my death. _

_She left before she could leave me my flower, my beautiful white flower of innocence. _

"_MOM!" I tried to scream but my shut mouth won't respond. _

_The next person was my father. I couldn't remember how his face looked so I could only see the blurred features of a face that didn't want to be remembered. _

_His eyes were cold, uncaring and indifferent. An expression I had come to perfect completely. _

_He held nothing by his side except a little blonde haired girl. His other daughter, behind him stood a total different family smiling happily. Glad the thing holding him back was dead! _

_He left smiling clutching the little girl happily. _

"_Daddy please, love me!" I whispered but nothing came out. _

_The next people were Bonnie, Elena, Matt and Stefan. Their expressions were heartbreaking and it broke everything inside of me. "I'm not dead! I'm not DEAD!" I wanted to shout, scream and kick and in all my frustration I failed to realize I was moving. _

_I sat straight up but they had disappeared as soon as they had come. _

_My funeral was beautiful, everything was a beautiful light pink and white but no one was there. _

_Hundreds of chairs that should have been filled were empty. No cars were seen and I was completely alone. I stuck my hand out of the coffin yet it felt like an unseen force was keeping me trapped inside. _

_An invisible wall kept me from the outside world. _

"_LET ME OUT!" I screamed banging on the invisible wall to no avail. _

"_Caroline" the familiar voice of Damon whispered right in front of me. _

_He had come and that made up for every empty chair that stared before me. _

"_Please help me" I begging resting my forehead on the glass and desperately clawing at the wall. _

"_Don't leave me!"_

"_It's alright" he whispered as his hand escaped through the wall and gently creased my wet cheeks. "I'm right here, always" he responded but then his hand was gone and again I was trapped inside with him so close yet so far away. _

_As my coffin was lowered into the ground another force laid me down and closed its lid revealing a window where I could see everything. _

_He smiled sadly down at me as he held a crying Elena in his embrace. _

"_STOP!" I screamed as their faces grew closer and closer until their lips hungrily crashed down on each others. _

_I hit the window as hard as I could until my hands grew tired and nothing helped. I was trapped. _

_Slowly they grew smaller and smaller until I was finally buried and encased with darkness—_

"STOP" I screamed noticing the cold sweat that clung to my aching body. "Oh god, no!"

"What's wrong?" Damon asked hurriedly coming into the room.

"I don't want to die!" I screamed throwing myself into his arms. "I'm scared, I really am. Please don't let them hurt me, I don't want to leave you, please don't let me die" I murmured digging my nails into his back shivering.

My pride was completely broken, I was a complete mess in front of Damon and I didn't care. I would rather take the humiliation and embarrassment then not have the comfort and arms around me.

"It's goings to be alright" he whispered kissing my temple tenderly.

"No it's not" I responded calmly wiping away the tears that simply refused to stop.

"I'm going to die and I don't want to but I have to—"

"You don't have to, we're all against it. You're the one who has a death wish" he reasoned angrily shaking me before leaving a chaste kiss on my lips.

"You're not who decides if you die or not! Where's that shallow, self-absorbed spunky girl I was attracted to?" he asked

_She's gone. _

I didn't know why I was doing this but I had too. For my friends, for **. . .** Damon

"So you want to make a deal?" Elijah asked his dark eyes smiling.

"No, I'm here to socialize" I responded sarcastically. "I want you to leave everyone else alone after this. You can take me to whoever wants me but you have to promise you'll leave everyone alone"

"I promise" he stated smirking lifting his hand towards mine before everything went black.

_I know, stupid move walking right into the tigers cage but I was dying in a noble way and I was doing the right thing. Hopefully . . . _

"I am going to kill her when she wakes up" Damon's voice shouted waking me from my sleep but I kept my eyes closed and tried to steady my breathing.

"She's very confused and she thinks she's doing the right thing. She's very different" Elijah's voice broke my concentrated breathing.

"We know you're awake, Suicidal Barbie" Damon breathed taking me in his arms as my eyes fluttered open. "You scared the shit out of me—us when we couldn't find you" he explained giving me a hard glare before tenderly kissing Elena's cheek.

_Ugh he ignored that fact that it was me and not her. We were both using each other for our own sick personal masochistic fantasies but that's what two selfish creatures do. _

"What happened?" I asked gently rubbing away the false sleep from my eyes.

"When you went all suicidal/hero Elijah called me" Damon responded.

"But isn't he after me?"

"Contrary to popular belief the world doesn't revolve around you, he's after the moonstone. He doesn't want the curse to be broken" Damon responded standing me up and without another word we left.

"Who's better?" I suddenly asked turning towards him.

"Better at what?" he asked ignoring my gaze.

"Rose, was vampire sex better?" I asked frustrated at his lack of response.

"Vampire sex is always better" he responded and stayed quiet for the rest of the walk towards him car. _You could have lied!_

The car ride was uneventful until he unexpectedly stopped the car and turn towards me. "Take off your necklace" he demanded impatience clear in his voice. His expression was hard to read so I had no idea what he wanted me to do.

"Why does my necklace have to be off?" I asked with a little bit of worry but lucky that didn't show in my voice.

"Don't you trust me?" he asked his trademark smirk in place.

"As far as I can throw you" I responded unhooking my necklace and turning towards him.

"I need you to do something for me" he stated looking me in the eyes yet he hadn't compelled me. Yet.

"Can you hurry up I have I really want to go to sleep and your ruining it—"

"Caroline I want you to . . .

I didn't know what possessed me to now be standing in front of Bennie's house but whatever it was I knew it had something to do with getting my own body back.

"Elen— I mean Care what's up?" Bonnie asked as stepping outside.

"I want you to perform a body switching spell, I want my own body back" I responded giving her a tentative smile.

"Care I've tried, to a point of exhaustion" she explained giving me a strange look.

"Luka! Channel Luka's powers and then you'll be able to do the spell!" I reasoned. I didn't know why I wanted this but I knew I had to have my own body back.

_I want to be Caroline Forbes again, Miss Mystic Falls._

It took everything in my pride to even have asked Bonnie for help and now that she was actually going to do it I felt ecstatic.

"Alright let's do this" Bonnie whispered closing her eyes and concentrating and it took everything in me not to laugh at her serious expression. _No one has died honey, well yet._

As she began to whisper I felt chills dominate my body and before I would even blink I was shot up into the air my hair waving around like it would usually be under water.

I saw things that I normally wouldn't be able to see; I could see though the shadows. Under every surface and also I could see through Elena's vision.

She was with Stefan, in his room no doubt breaking the number one rule she had reprimanded me of when I had broken it with Damon. She was also in the air and I could feel everything she felt, I could hear the thoughts in mine just like she could with mine.

I could feel the love she felt for Stefan and there was no doubt in my mind she could feel the love I felt for Damon.

It was like we were channeling each other's thoughts and emotions.

I could feel Stefan's worried and anxious emotions, and Elena's fear but worst of all at that time my thoughts were let out.

I saw a picture of me a little bit older with Damon in my arms in a house, a perfect house just to my liking. Two little girls sat running around in the living room their hair in such contradiction with each other but their features were impeccably similar.

One had my wavy blonde hair and eyes while the other had Damon's dark chocolate brown hair and piercing blue eyes.

My stomach was too bulged to be anything else but pregnancy and Damon; his hand grazed the fabric above my stomach proudly.

_No she was watching this; she wasn't allowed in my thoughts and wishes!_

"NO GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"I shrieked yet she saw everything, Everything I once wanted, everything I never had, and everything I couldn't possibly be.

"This isn't right" I croaked tears falling not only from my eyes but also Elena's.

This could have lasted minutes, seconds and maybe even hours but then I fell to the floor and then there was darkness.

* * *

**Read and Review and i'll update tomorrow!**

_LUV Mary_


	7. Chapter 7

**Read and REVIEW and I might update on same day like yesterday**

**Greed**

**Greed**-is the desire for material wealth or gain

* * *

_ No she was watching this; she wasn't allowed in my thoughts and wishes!_

"NO GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"I shrieked yet she saw everything, Everything I once wanted, everything I never had, and everything I couldn't possibly be.

"This isn't right" I croaked tears falling not only from my eyes but also Elena's.

This could have lasted minutes, seconds and maybe even hours but then I fell to the floor and then there was darkness.

* * *

I woke up to a killer headache and as I opened my eyes I immediately regretted it as the sunlight from outside burned my poor dilated eyes.

"Ugh, what's this, hangover epidemic or what?" I asked myself out loud until I heard a familiar voice that caused my insides to churn with happiness.

"Caroline, I've got to go, I left you breakfast in the microwave"

"MOM!" I shouted running towards my large mirror and observing my appearance.

_Blond hair, blue eyes, pale! _

"I'm me again!" I whispered greedily pulling at the soft flowing blonde tresses; I couldn't help the rather large smile the appeared on my face. Without time to even blink I ran from my room, downstairs and outside to the driveway where my mom was just getting in her car.

"Mom I've missed you so much!" I squeaked grabbing hold of her and holding her in a bone braking hug.

"Caroline are you alright, it's only be a few hours" she asked hugging me back.

"Have a good day!" I responded entering the house again, I was wearing my pj's. _MINE! MINE! MINE!_

"Oh it's good to be me, myself and I" I shouted twirling around in the kitchen failing to notice the smirking figure in the doorway.

"Well aren't we conceded" Damon stated looking at me with a smile.

I couldn't help but freeze. What was he still doing here, I was me again, and I wasn't in Elena's body anymore.

"Hey?" I asked confused, "What are you doing here?"

"You want me to leave?" he asked raising his eyebrows in a questioning yet teasing way.

"No, stay with me" I responded grabbing hold of his hand and crushing him against me.

"Is Caroline Forbes, _the_ Caroline Forbes trying to seduce a vampire?" he teased putting emphases on _the_.

"Well is it working, vampire?" I asked giving him my own mischievous smirk.

"Not really" he responded.

"Then I just might have to try harder" I responded slowly unbuttoning the buttons of my silk pj's.

"Stop Miss Forbes you're making me blush" he joked before crashing his lips down on mine.

My lips were completely on fire, my whole body was on fire and I knew only one thing, his lips on mine but I wanted more, I NEEDED more.

"We have to stop" he whispered his forehead against mine our hevy breathing blending together. "We don't" I responded ripping away my unbutton shirt to reveal a nicely fitted white bra.

"Yes we do" he responded kissing my forehead before pulling away.

After showering and dressing for school Damon offered to drive me to school and that is how we are currently in this situation.

Me in his car completely in nothing panting, aroused and moaning. _Sex with a vampire really is hot! _

After we finished he gently tucked me into his chest as I traced the lines of his muscles. I could feel how his chest expanded with every breath he took and I could also feel the nonexistence heartbeat.

"I love you" I whispered loud enough for him to hear and all the while I kept my eyes down refusing to look into his eyes.

"W-what?" he stuttered and that was the first time I had ever seen him make an imperfection. "I said I love you" I responded finding the strength within myself to look up at him.

"I think it's time for you to get to school" he responded handing me my clothes. He ignored me the whole way as I dressed in the back seat completely lost in thought.

_CAROLINE YOU IDIOT!_ My conscience screamed at me. I ruined everything with three simple words.

_Ugh three words, 8 letters! I'm such an idiot _

I was late to school, no surprise there.

School was a blur and I wasn't planning on breaking the ritual I had started as Elena. I walked towards the Salvatore Boarding house ignoring the pain my feet felt every time I stepped on a rock. _Note to self: Heels aren't made for walking!_

Once there I slammed open the door like I had done so many times before and I walked into the empty parlor.

"Hey Blondie" Damon responded from his seat on the staircase.

"So we're back to Blondie now?" I asked feeling the annoyance bubble up inside of me. "If you don't feel the same for me just tell me and you'll never see me again. You don't have to string me along"

"Don't be so dramatic, love. It's not good for your health" he responded standing and before I knew it he was in front of me crashing his lips against mine.

"Tell me you love me" I insisted pulling away and looking him deep in the eyes "Tell me you feel the same way I feel for you"

"I want you" he whispered and that was all he said to me. He wants me, does desire also come with love. I doubt it.

Things between Elena had become awkward ever since we shared our thoughts, well mostly mine.

"Care can we talk?" she asked me as I played with the salad in front of me. I didn't have much of an appetite anymore, Damon, the bastard had ruined everything!

"Well we're talking aren't we" I responded bitterness sweeping through every pore of my voice. _The Bitch is back!_

"I saw—"

"Yes Elena" I breathe in deeply "you saw my deepest darkest wish is to have a white picket fence house with two perfect children and one on the way. To be married to Damon" I responded my voice rasping at the mention of his name.

_Get it together; you're Caroline Forbes, Miss Mystic!_

"Caroline he's a vampire"

"So is Stefan" I inquired earning a glare from her.

"He's Damon" she responded as if that was much of an explanation.

"Yes and I _am_ Caroline and _you_ are Elena and _Bonnie_ is Bonnie. Just get to the point please" I pleaded stabbing my lettuce with my fork.

"He's not right for you, or anyone else! He's evil" she stated sitting down in front of me trying to catch my gaze.

"Stefan's killed people, that's evil and yet you love him. You can't help but love him just like I can't help but love Damon!" I responded holding my head as a killer head ach started.

"Why can't you just leave me alone? I was willing to die for you, I still am yet you won't let me have the only thing I really want. So what if he's evil, so what if he could never love me the way he loves you. So what? When I'm with him, that's the only time I feel, the only time I feel alive!" I argued ripping my hand away from hers and running towards the student parking lot. I ignored the stares the other students gave me as I fell to the side of my car as my body shook with strong sobs.

"What have you done to me Damon Salvatore?" I whispered as my tears blended in with the heavy rain that fell from the dark gray sky. "What have I done to myself?"

My crying fest helped a lot and now that I stood in front of my mirror inspecting my body I felt as if my eyes were dry not ever capable of shedding tears.

The scars of Damon's fangs still marked my body and I at times I could feel them tingling as if they knew their marker was close by, _crazy right?_ My back, the scars were fading but no doubt would some leave a permanent stain of the pale white flesh.

Another imperfection to my life.

"Who is Elena to tell me what to do?" I asked myself rubbing a small scar on my shoulder.

_Your best friend!_ My conscience responded with smugness.

Tonight we're here having a little get together at Elena's house to celebrate the success of our switch and I was going to attend no matter how angry I was at Elena I had to show her I was no longer that selfish bitch from before who would at times ignore invitations just in spite. I had changed a lot and thankfully it was for the better.

I dressed in one of my new sun dresses, it was pink. Very similar to the one I had worn in my dream, to my funeral.

I found it hard to knock on Elena's door. I had lived there for almost a month and it felt strange actually having to knock but it would be rude if I didn't.

After making up my mind and knocking Elena opened the door and greeted me with a great big hug stating "I was worried you wouldn't have come!"

"Of course I was going to come!" I responded smiling and hugged her back, I was lead towards the living room.

Bonnie, Stefan and Jeremy all sat arguing about some football game on and it almost felt normal, like being around family.

I quickly sat on the couch like I had done not so long ago in Elena's body and I watched their amusing banter going from football to the most random things such as types of sandwiches.

I was definitely in the right family.

After the game we all sat down at the dining table that was brightly lit with blindingly white candles.

It was like thanksgiving all over again; expect I wasn't home alone with a cold turkey waiting for my mom to get home from the late-night shift.

Right when we were all getting settled in Damon walked in with such pride and arrogance I gave him a death glare which he ignored.

"I say we have a toast" he stated taking his seat to the left of Elena with Stefan to her right.

"To a new beginning" he stated as we all raised our glasses of non-alcoholic (no fun!) apple cider.

"I think if I eat anymore I'm going to blow up!" I stated pulling at the fabric over my stomach wishing it would expand for my now bloated stomach full of food.

"Care you haven't even had half a plate yet!" Jeremy chuckled already on his third.

"Well sorry that I'm not a fast eater" I responded playfully sticking my tongue out at him and eating a piece of steak on my plate.

The meal was surrounded with comfortable and casual conversation and memories from the past. "I remember in kindergarten when Caroline said she wanted to be Malibu Barbie" Elena stated causing a round of laughter to go around the room and my cheeks to blush red.

"Oh yes, the much simpler times when boys had cooties" I responded joining into the laugh. "Remember in 1st grade when Tyler thought it'd be funny to pull my hair"

"Yes I remember that, he ran home crying because you punched him in the face" Bonnie laughed finding it hard to talk while laughing.

"What about you two, what funny thing has happened with the Salvatore's?" I asked looking at Stefan and completely ignoring Damon. I wasn't someone's fool and I wasn't going to be his play thing either.

"Nothing really" Stefan responded.

"So, so morbid. When did you get so boring?" I asked earning a round of laughs from everyone.

_Everything good must end sometime doesn't it?_ I thought as I stood up from the table.

"I have to leave" I stated earning a couple of boos from the friends—better yet family around me.

"To old friends, to new friends and to family" I toasted raising my glass in the air before walking out of the room and heading home.

I opened the door to my house expecting to find it empty yet I was surprised when Damon stood in front of me with an angry expression.

"What the hell, I thought you and I made it clear that we want nothing to do with each other" I stated pushing him out of my way yet he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him.

"Look me in the eyes" he commanded.

"Let me go, Damon what was said has been said, well in _your_ case hasn't been said" I responded pushing against him to no avail.

"I . . . I can't breathe" he replied earning him a questioning look by me.

"Leave please" I whispered pulling away from his weakening grasp and opening the door.

"I'm not leaving you Caroline" he stated and something inside me snapped.

I ran towards him as I banged my fist into his chest as he took every blow painlessly, it probably hurt _me_ more than him.

"You have to stop messing me with my emotions" I said almost falling to the floor but he held me up.

"This is so wrong, for both of us" he whispered kissing my forehead. "Why does something so wrong feel right?" he asked perplexed.

"Please Damon, just leave"

"I'm not leaving you Caroline" he responded grabbing hold of my cheeks and trapping my face between his hands.

"I don't want you here!" I screamed running towards my room but he was faster. He hoisted me up on in his arms and through me harshly on the bed my head connecting with the headboard.

"Leave!" I screamed clawing, kicking and even spitting at him.

"I'm sorry" he whispered gently rubbing the place I had hit my head.

"Don't lie, I'm already a masochist I really don't need to become any crazier" I explained loving the feeling of his body flush against mine. It was intoxicating and torture, sexy and horrendous.

"Why?" I asked arching my back so we were even closer.

And without answering my question he ripped my pretty dress to shreds as our lips connected in a passionate kiss.

In our time of greed we forgot about everyone and everything but each other.

And for the first time in my life, I loved being shallow.

* * *

**The next Chapter will be M or I hope it'll be. **

**I'm so excited! I'll finally be able to finish one of my stories. I really don't have the discipline and dedication to write unless I'm inspired which can at times be at any time of the day including when I'm away from my computer.**

**Read and _Review_ and i might update on same day like yesterday!**

**LUV Mary01**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lust**

**Lust**-an inordinate craving for the pleasures of the body

And without answering my question he ripped my pretty dress to shreds as our lips connected in a passionate kiss.

In our time of greed we forgot about everyone and everything but each other.

And for the first time in my life, I loved being shallow.

* * *

When you lust over someone you can only think of the pleasure but when you truly love someone you want to be the around them even if their fully clothed. And so it is with us.

He still hadn't admitted it, but by the way he looked at me I could tell he was close to breaking his hard ass shell and truly letting his feeling out. His arms were wrapped around me as we laid in the darkened living room at the boarding house watching some movie he had seen before I was even born let alone thought of.

It was one of those silent ones with a lot of comedy that no matter how old you couldn't help but laugh.

"Have I ever told you, you look good enough to eat?" he asked teasingly as his mouth grew fangs and sinister dark veins grew under his eyes and on top of his cheeks. "Stop trying to intimate me Mr. Salvatore, it's nothing going to work" I responded elbowing him in the stomach yet I knew he barely felt any pain "If you think that's how your going to get lucky then you're wrong"

"Who says I won't get lucky?" he questioned smirking.

"I do" I responded glaring.

"You're too promiscuous, we both are. We can't last days without making love" and his statement froze me.

It had never been making love, it had always been having sex or fucking (on very vulgar nights) but never had he said _making love_.

"_Making love_?" I questioned my eyebrows rising yet I couldn't help but smile like a little kid on Christmas getting everything that was on my Christmas list.

"Isn't that what people in love do, make love" he implied causing annoyance to filter inside of me.

"Why can't you just say that you love me?" I asked frustrated "I'm not afraid to tell you that I do! Damon Salvatore I love you so much I think I've passed the thin line that separates love from hate!" I demonstrated putting every ounce of feeling into my words. "Why are you such a dick?" i added with frustrated eye roll.

"Ugh, at times I really wish I was stronger just so I could slap you!" I stated crossing my arms over my chest.

"I think we should just watch the movie" he stated with annoyance and at that I stood up and walked away.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving you!"

"No your not" he responded picking me up and carrying me up the stairs and towards his room.

"Help, Stefan, your brother is going to abuse me!" I screamed as he tickled my stomach as he dumped me on the bed.

"What makes you think I'd ever abuse you?" he asked a mischievous smirk never once leaving his face.

"Because you're selfish and you don't play by the rules!"

"Number one rule to vampires, there are no rules" and with that he slowly unbuttoned my shirt taking his time and frustrating me to no end.

"To making love" he said raising his imagery glass before kissing my forehead.

His mouth hungrily devoured mine as his hands slipped further down my body creasing every piece of skin available.

Before I knew it my jeans were being slipped off my body and his hands were gently playing with the silky martial of my panties. Every now and then he's slip his hand down and up along my sides causing shudders of pleasure to consume my body.

"Stop teasing!" I demanded gasping as his lips found my exposed chest. He took his time gently kissing my right nipple before turning and doing the same gently with my left one and I knew it took everything inside of him to take things slow and not fast and hurried like we had always done_. It took everything in me not to simply slip him inside of me! _

"Let's go to your house" he whispered against the valley between my breasts causing an impatient groan to escape the crevices of my mouth.

"Alright" I responded sexually frustrated as I slipped everything on. The drive was silent but every once and awhile he'd lay his hand on my knee smiling every time my body would betray my annoyance by leaning into his touch.

We hadn't made it to the front door before we started kissing, sloppily slamming the door shut behind us as I straddled his hips and he carried us towards my bedroom our locked lips never once pulling away at our battle for dominance and exploration.

He agonizingly slowly slipped his clothes off before doing the same for me expect he ripping everything I wore to shreds before his lips again made contact with mine.

As his hands teased the outside part of my heat his lips stayed on my mouth his tongue begging for entrance and I without a thought gave into him. Our tongues mingled and rubbed against each other's and he rolled his tongue and slipped one finger inside of me I felt my eyes roll to the back of my head.

"What's wrong princess? Can't take it?" he mocked slipping his finger inside of me further causing a rather embarrassing moan to escape from me.

"Moan for me" he whispered bending his finger in an angle that hit the very spot he loved to tease me with as he rubbed his thumb against my clit.

Even if I didn't want to I didn't have a choice as the loud moans of pure pleasure poured from my mouth in tones I was sure the neighbors had heard.

"Please" I begged as his started a gentle rhythm of pulling his finger out and then slowly putting it back in. At a pace that had me close but never able to actually cause a climax and it frustrated me to no end.

"Stop playing around!" I shrieked as he again bent his finger inside of me before starting the annoying gentle pattern again.

"Tell me what you want me to do?" he almost begged me as he placed gentle kisses around my naval smiling genuinely as my body shuddered at his simple touches.

"Not until you tell me you love me" I bargained tightly shutting my eyes as he hit my pleasure spot but not enough to actually give me the release I do desperately wanted.

"Not a chance" he responded repeatedly adding more and more pressure on my clit and my g-spot but when the shudders that came with a climax started shaking my body he would stop causing profanities far too unladylike to escape my mouth.

"Tell me what you want?"

"Tell me that you love me!" I responded my eyes closing as he slipped in a second finger causing fire to scorch through my whole body and a bubble of pleasure to increase in mass.

"Tell me" he whispered against my burning flesh his hot breath causing tingles of pleasure to radiate on my body. Instead of moving his fingers inside of me he slipped them out and gently teased my outside knowing that in seconds I would be putty in his hands and was.

"I want you" I responded as he finally allowed his two fingers to enter my body and add just enough pressure to bring my body to a high that I had never felt before, even with alcohol and the one time I had tasted crack at one of Vicki's parties.

My body shook in such powerful spasms that a scream of pure bliss raced though my lungs and up my throat before making itself known.

My heart rate was absolutely high-speed and the blood in my veins traveled so fast I could almost hear my blood rushing through my pleased body.

"God!" I whispered bringing his lips to mine ignoring the slight pain that came as his fangs softly nipped at the skin of my lower lip and following his lead I gently bit into his bottom lip letting our blood mingle together in our mouths before connecting into one.

It was possibly the most heated kiss I had ever had no doubt, even with the taste of blood in my mouth it was the best kiss I would ever get in my life. The blood added a little something to it and I could tell he liked it as he hungrily swallowed our blended in blood before his tongue gently ran along over mine.

Before I could register what was happening I was on top of him straddling his hips. It was the first time he had ever let me lead, the first time he actually aloud me to be in control and I felt ecstatic.

Gently without connected our body's I rolled my hips over his throbbing member earning a groan of approval and kiss on my neck as he pulled me towards him, his lips gently grazing the thin skin above my jugular.

"Tell me what you want" I whispered earning a husky "no" and a smirk to match my own. _Paybacks a bitch, Damon my love_. I thought as I resumed on teasing him to a point where I actually let my hand travel towards his erection where I feather-lightly ran my thumb over the top of his shaft.

I could feel himself arching his hips towards my hand but quickly I removed my hand and placed a gentle kiss on his muscular chest smiling as I felt his frustration. "Tell me you love me" I whispered ignoring the surge of impatience that ran through me.

"No" he responded flipping us over so his length was tenderly rubbing against me. Until he pushed through my tight walls only to enter my body not even an inch before sliding back out.

"No fair" I whispered heavily breathing out trying to keep my eyes from rolling back in my head as sparks heated my flesh wherever he touched me.

"No rules remember" he responded taking me by surprise as he slid his full length inside of expanding my tight walls like he had done so many times before yet every time it felt new and unforgettable.

Soon the air filled with the sounds of our moans as they mixed together creating sympathy of pleasure.

Like he had done with his finger he bent himself in a strange position and before I could realize what was happening he was repeatedly hitting my most sensitive point and before I could even get a scream out my body shuddered around his as I felt my walls tightening and his warm release spill inside of me.

"Caroline!" he screamed out as I dug my nails into the skin of his back drawing blood. For the first time he had actually said my name and the monster inside me took control as I flipped us over and rolled my hips with his length deep inside of me and soon we were both again riding the same weave of pleasure.

Falling on top of him exhausted I closed my eyes as he took control, and slipped out before wrapping the blanket around me. "Caroline" he whispered awaking from the light sleep I had slipped into.

"Yes" I asked opening my eyes and he wrapped my silk robe around me and I could see the rays of the early sun start to appear and make shadows around my room.

"Can you take your necklace off?" he asked me and without even an ounce of hesitation I took it off.

"I love you" he whispered planting a long lasting kiss on my forehead and then a small gentle one on my lips "and because of that I can't be selfish with you." He explained but I was too happy with his first statement to care about the rest.

_Everything was finally falling into place, my Damon loved me!_

"I don't deserve you" he stated his eyes growing dark and melancholic yet I hadn't noticed.

I couldn't help the wide goofy smile that appeared on my face as I looked deep into his electric blue eyes and then they dilated.

"I want you to forget" he demanded softly stroking my cheek as tears I had never seen before fell from his eyes. _Don't cry!_ I wanted to scream yet I felt my body paralyzed under his gaze but somewhere inside of me I found the strength to speak

"Forget what?" I asked with confusion as he kissed me for the last time before whispering "Us"

And then all my memories, everything of us was gone and I was alone in the darkness.

I felt like I had to remember something important, something I really needed to remember yet it felt like my mind was wiped clean of everything.

I fell on my bed completely exhausted ignorant of the crow right outside my window watching over me.

* * *

_**Read and Review and i'll update way faster! ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT! **_

**LUV _Mary_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Lol sorry for the surprise last chapter but I just couldn't help myself. I think you'll think the ending and I'm thinking about doing a Sequel. Convince me in your reviews! **

**Love**

**Love**-an intense feeling of affection, attraction and happiness

* * *

_1 month after _

Everywhere I went I saw him there and after the creepiness left I felt really flattered. Damon Salvatore cared enough to actually follow me around and it wasn't until a few days after coming home from Elena's house did I remember.

It felt strange staying for the whole day at school for some reason and it felt strange not bickering with, someone but who could it be?

_Electric blue eyes, hate, passion, love, hatred _

All those feeling I could remember feeling yet I didn't know who I felt them for.

Perhaps, Matt? Perhaps not. We had grown too apart and developed a love that actually felt like brother and sister so imaging him with passion and love made my gag reflexes active.

No one else, I had no one else I actually felt in love with and yet a little voice in the back of my mind disagreed yet whenever I asked it who it was it quieted.

I didn't know what compelled me (_l0l hope u like the pun there_) to get in my car and drive towards the Salvatore Boarding house, and I had no idea how I knew it was here. It wasn't like I had been there before, had I?

It felt like someone totally different had taken over my body as I slammed the door open to reveal a surprised Damon and before me all my memories flooded back to me.

Trading places with Elena, Elijah, Bonnie's spell, everything in perfect detail and even Damon's confessions first on how he wanted me and then the love he felt for me. The same deep binding love that I could never escape from even if I wanted to, _I didn't_.

Without thinking on both our accounts we ran to each other our lips connecting for the first time in a whole month. I had spent a whole month in ignorance and it pissed me off that I cold have so easily forgotten.

Soon we pulled apart.

"Be selfish with me, remember, no rules for a vampire!" I whispered in his ear. "Turn me into one of you"

Without words or giving me time to back out he bit into his wrist letting the blood flow a little before allowing me to shallow a large amount.

"You will be perfect" he whispered giving me a soft gentle kiss on the temple.

A sickening cracking of my neck breaking sounded around the room and then I was dead.

* * *

**IMPORTANT!**

**I know kind of short sorry anyways like I stated before should I do a sequel? Vote on the poll on my profile page or tell me in your reviews.**

**And if I do decide to do a sequel here's a small preview.**

**

* * *

**

I could feel my hips slowly sway to the music as he came towards me his signature smirk in place as he handed me a cup filled with human blood no doubt. I could feel my tongue gently play with the sharp fangs that grew as the scent of blood, sweet and metallic filled my flaring nostrils. It was arousing, torturous and it made me want fresh human blood, not the bagged stuff.

I could feel his hands slowly gild on my body stopping at my bare hips. I could see his electric blue eyes blaze with hunger and love but he would never repeat those words. I wasn't stupid, he was prideful like me but I didn't mind. I knew he loved me that was what got me through the bloodlust.

He rubbed soothing circles under my hip bone before bringing his lips gently down on mine his fangs scraping against my bottom lip drawing blood and I did the same. Our bloods mingling made me forgot about the fire in my throat and the cup of blood within my reach. All I could smell was my life essence mix with his and before I knew what was happening his fangs found their way to my neck as he harshly bite my skin,

"I shouldn't have done this" he whispered letting his hands roam my barely covered body.

"Are you regretting this?"

"Never" he responded as the door opened revealing an infuriated Elena and Stefan.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

_**LUV Mary**_


	10. Author's Note about Sequel! :

**Author's Note**

Thank you everyone for your great Reviews! and i will do a sequel as soon as i get chance to start on it which might be during the weekend. Ugh high school never ends! Anyways thanks for all the reviews and i'm going to also start answering to your reviews starting . . . don. . .da. . .da . . don NOW!

This is only for chapter Nine! (**will not respond to anonymous**)

**_The Green Eyed Cat_**- I agree we always need more of Damon and Caroline, their my favorite couple on Vampire Diaries! Thanks for reviewing!

**_Edrose_**- Thanks for the support and i can't wait to start writing the s sequel. Thanks for reviewing!

**_Mikaela_W_**- Thank you very much and don't worry i'll update as soon as i can! Thanks for reviewing!

**_ivinnie_**- And how can i deny a sequel when tis being asked so nicely, lol thanks for reviewing!

**_ConnieMarple_**- i know you weren't logged on but i loved your review too much to not answer back! Lol yes there will be a little awkward-ness but i wont reveal anything more! Thanks for reviewing

**_Lily CullenSalvatore_**- Thank you for reviewing, and thanks for the heads up on posting the A/N. lol i won't have done it without.

Sequel- **Dangerously Sinful** coming soon.

LUV MARY

**_XOXOXOXO_**


End file.
